Camarilla
'Prestation '(boons) Brujah The city's Brujah are typical of the clan, in that they have little political power, and often work against the establishment. A fair number of them are Anarchs. The Brujah are involved in many diverse activities, not always in cooperation with one another. They will, however, help each other out in a scrape. *Annie *Isis *Jonah *Pinch Malkavian The Malkavians of New Orleans are more influential than the clan normally is. Their clan elder is respected, and a Malkavian leads the powerful Krewe of Janus. As is often the case, the Malkavians always seem to know more than they let on. *Claire *Harlequin *Tinker *Travers *Lawrence *Julian Nosferatu The Nosferatu of New Orleans are under Virginia's thumb, though each member still pursues their own plots and plans. They are scattered about in many of the coteries of the city. Still, if push comes to shove, or if Virginia orders it, they will help each other out. With the recent troubles caused by the elder Flavius, the clan has been the target of quite a bit of resentment from the rest of the Camarilla. *Cartwright *Virginia *Jezebel *Simms *Wyatt *D.J. *Fab *Twist Toreador The Toreador ruled New Orleans since the 1860's until the return of Alejandro, and have had a great deal to do with the development of the city. As is often the case, the Toreador are split between two factions, the true Artistes and the mere Poseurs. The Poseurs of New Orleans tend to be politically oriented, doing most of the day to day management of the city. The Artistes are still considered superior. Who lies in which group is a matter of hotly contested opinion. *Bran *Jeremy *David *Marguerite *Marisol *Aidan Tremere The Tremere of New Orleans all fall under the shadow of Marie Laveau. Her towering influence spreads beyond the clan, and is much greater than what one might expect for a vampire of her age and generation. Recently, the Tremere of the city have split into two chantries. One headed by Marie Laveau, and the other by her rival, Leah Hirsig. There is much speculation as to the cause of the split, but the Tremere have offered no explainations. Tremere Ranks *Marie *Rafael *Justin *Damon *Leah *Emyl *Colin *Albert *Eddie Ventrue The Ventrue were a deeply divided clan, still shaken by the loss of their clan head nearly 10 years ago, until the return of Alejandro with his childe Celeste. Alejandro has fortified his clan's interests in the city, but several Ventrue have met final death in a very short amount of time, including Celeste and Rebecca. *Alejandro *Wilfred *Walter Others Gargoyles The Gargoyles are recently arrived to New Orleans. Angellica has been devoted to freeing her fellow clanmates from forced servitude and making a place for her fledgling coterie in Camarilla society. *Angellica *Deeds *Riggs Lasombra Antitribu As the only Lasombra accepted in the city, Evangeline has been adpoted by the Nosferatu elder, Virginia. *Evangeline Known Coteries *The Regulators *The Eldest *Krewe of Janus *The Wrecking Krewe Category:Camarilla